The purpose of this interagency agreement (IAA) between the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR) and the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) is to establish performance-based, clinically relevant standards for dental materials with respect to the oral environment. Specific milestones will be achieved through a robust measurement Infrastructure to support the development of consensus documentary standards and physical measurement standards critical to 1) protect public health, safety, and the environment; 2) develop and commercialize new technologies; and 3) facilitate national and International commerce. This IAA research and development plan and associated stakeholder engagement Is Intended to be ongoing and responsive to current and future clinical needs with respect to dental materials.